


国王万岁 / Bow to the Crown

by blurryyou



Series: 『绿骑士』系列 / Green Knight 'Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Random Musical References for the Win, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《绿骑士》前篇，Jason决定给他上一课。</p>
            </blockquote>





	国王万岁 / Bow to the Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bow to the Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834558) by [gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl). 



> 标题来自Heather Dale的歌。
> 
>  
> 
> 授权 / Permission：
> 
> http://hauntedlittledoll.tumblr.com/post/61659289116/hi-your-green-knight-verse-is-just-so-great-that-i  
> Thanks! I’m so pleased that everyone seems to enjoy it. It’s one of my very first Batfics, so it holds a special place in my heart too.  
> I would love to have it translated for other fans, so feel free!

Jason横穿过蝙蝠洞，走到正在生闷气的小男孩身边，靠在栏杆上，说：“他会没事的……可惜不是拜你那臭脾气所赐。”

男孩儿还有包裹着他的那一团斗篷微微颤抖了一会儿，似乎就要爆发，但突然之间又缩了起来。这是独属Wayne家无可比拟的愧疚感，Jason让Damian默默地陷入自己的情绪之中。

“下一次你再敢对Dick大吼大叫然后像个白痴似的跑掉，我就用蝙蝠索拴住你。”Jason警告他说。“你那是孩子气，是小心眼，最后很有可能害死你自己。”

Damian转开脸。

“你不能那么对待Dick，你更是绝对不能从他翅膀地下跑掉。”

Damian发出一声特别不讨人喜欢的 **tt** 的声音，对他而言，那就是如同Bruce可以用作任何意义的咕哝声一样。Jason从旁边伸出手，一只手拍下Damian。

“不行。”他坚定地说。“现在不许你发脾气不说话。你搞砸了，做错了，但这一次你才十岁大不能作为你犯错误的理由，这一次你年纪小不能为你开脱。”他对着Damian撅起的嘴抬起一根手指。“收回去。你以后要听Dick的话，哪怕这是我教会你的最后一件事。”

“你没有必要听我的话，小子。我爱你，但有的时候我会特意设圈套让你钻，或者是把你绊倒，就为了笑话你。我是个坏人。”Jason特别坦然地承认说。“但是……Dick Grayson永远不会把你往错路上引。无论你有多愚蠢，也无论他有多生气……Dick永远会尽全力为你好。”

“这个世界上再也没有像他这样的人，小蝙蝠。”Jason强调说。“你父亲把你领上这条路，让你只能沿着路走下去，但他期望你全凭自己理清楚一路上的风雨周折。你母亲倒是乐意手把手带着你走下去，但她要求你盲目地全听凭她的指挥。”

Jason瞟了一眼医疗室里那张病床上的身影，然后低头看了看自己身边的这个十岁男孩儿。

“你每走一步，Dick都会对你戳戳捣捣，简直烦人得要死。”Jason叹了口气，在男孩儿身边蹲下来，与他视线平齐，说。“他会让你自己做决定，但你会希望为了他，做出正确的选择。很快，所有一切发生在你身上的美好的、纯洁的事情，都像是源自你自己的想法。 **很快** ，你就会变成一个更好的人，并且不知道自己是怎么做到的。那就是Dick Grayson的魔力。”

他的手按在小弟弟紧身衣上镶嵌的徽记上。

“那也是罗宾的魔力，小子，那也是我们戴上这个 **R** 字的原因。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 本文的标题源自Heather Dale的《Bow to the Crown》  
> 歌词为：
> 
> Bow to the crown,  
> Bow to the throne,  
> And bow to the one whose favour you own.  
> Remember their eyes are watching the fray,  
> Then bow to each other and fight as you may.
> 
> Honour the crown and fight for their duty,  
> The champions of right and of all we should be.  
> The greatest of burdens, the highest renown,  
> The first ones to rise and the last to lie down.
> 
> Bow to the crown,  
> Bow to the throne,  
> And bow to the one whose favour you own.  
> Remember their eyes are watching the fray,  
> Then bow to each other and fight as you may.
> 
> Honour the one whose favour you bear,  
> And strive in their honour to ever be fair.  
> Think on their fate when the battles begun,  
> And let them be proud of whatever you've won.
> 
> Bow to the crown,  
> Bow to the throne,  
> And bow to the one whose favour you own.  
> Remember their eyes are watching the fray,  
> Then bow to each other and fight as you may.
> 
> Honour your foe, and keep your aim true,  
> Remember they fight with the same heart as you.  
> Trust in their judgement of all that you throw,  
> For they are a part of the valour you show.
> 
> Bow to the crown,  
> Bow to the throne,  
> And bow to the one whose favour you own  
> Remember their eyes are watching the fray,  
> Then bow to each other and fight as you may.
> 
> Bow to the crown,  
> Bow to the throne,  
> And bow to the one whose favour you own.  
> Remember their eyes are watching the fray,  
> Then bow to each other and fight as you may.
> 
> Bow to each other and fight as you may.


End file.
